


Captive

by Veykun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Love, M/M, Mind Control, Procrastinate, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Jack, Vampires, human!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: A world where it's supposed to be normal and people goes through daily life.Except there's flyers of "VAMPIRE LIVES MATTER" scattered in many back alley and rural street.Mark is one of the chosen 'best citizen' after he reported few vampires to the authority. He hates vampires and think they shouldn't be living among these human.But will he hand over one vampire guy with blue eyes and brown hair?





	1. A Hero Robbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark got preyed upon a creature which he hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna procrastinate..
> 
> Grsmmer warnign

It's raining outside and Mark is trapped inside the supermarket after he bought foods, he didn't bring any umbrella with him because he thought the sky is clear when he leave the house. The rain is not that heavy but the market is faraway from the subway so he wouldn't risk running through the rain.

The jumbotron is playing another flash news of another vampire got captured by Vampires Defense Force, Mark smiled and keep watching at the news although he can't hear over the rain.

He hates vampires

His family once got attacked by them and living them in traumatic state up until now and they had to sent to the nursing home for vampire attack victims. Only Mark seems fine because he was at school camp at that time.

Vampire population seemed not decreased either since half of them people got turned, which make Mark wonder if they got turned by their own will or forced. Either way, they soon will be captured by the VDF and they promise will find a way to contain the rest of captured vampire and cure them.

After Mark report one of his human-disguised neighbor, he quickly get all the praise from people around him. He felt like he was destined to do this, especially after he kept report more.

There are some people also like Mark and they do a small gathering, telling their stories and all. Of course he kept being humble and doing this for the best of mankind.

Vampires aren't fit living amongst human, they were not care about the victims, all they want is to satisfy their hunger. Actually, government try to make peace with them with a promise to supply them a blood from bloodbank. The vampires aren't too happy with that since the quality of the blood is not good and they have to pay it for money. Thus born the hatred of human against vampire.

Mark reach out his hand to measure how heavy the rain is, it's almost stops. He walked out from the entrance but before he able to take another step, he was pushed off and fell to his knees.

A man running to the distance, Mark felt his back pocket and noticed his wallet and phone are gone. Mark dashed through the rain and left his food behind, luckily he's a fit runner so he almost catch up with the mugger. He tried to scream 'Stop, thief!', but he wanted to conserve his breath. Also no people on the path the guy take to outrun Mark.

The man took a corner in the alley and Mark follows soon until he was reaching dead end. The man is gone, Mark looking around cor any presence but fail. His whole body are soaked but he didn't care.

"Did he climb the fence?" Since he saw the fence are locked, but even if the man did climb, surely he saw him on the other side of the fence. Mark goes to inspect the fence until he realized a 'splash' sound behind him.

When Mark quickly turned around, he felt a collision on his face, particularly his nose bridge. Before he had the chance to react after that, he got punched again in his eye. 

Seeing stars and bright dots on his vision, Mark topples over to the ground and groaned, he try to focus but unable to do so. When he try to prop himself up with one of his elbow, his jaw grabbed by the man who now kneeling in front of Mark, forcing him to stare at the guy.

Mark saw the eyes under the hood, even though it's barely visible under the dark and the blurry vision he saw that man has a pair of blue eyes and wearing glasses. He took off the glasses and removes his hoodie for Mark get a better view.

Mark seemingly losing all of his strength when he kept staring at the man's eyes, at the back of his head, he heard someone saying 'it's gonna be fine'. His elbow goes limp and before he lay down, he felt the man's arm at the back of his neck.

"What's happening? Why can't I move?" Mark can only said those in his mind since he has no power to even mutter.

"Shh..it'll be painless.."

Mark felt the man inching closer to his neck and realization dawned upon Mark, this man is a vampire and Mark is his victim. Mark squirmed before the fangs touched his neck, but it doesn't stop him from pierce his fangs to his neck.

_Shit!_

He can't even scream just gasped when he felt something pulsating on his neck, he felt his blood drained out. Soon, Mark began to twitch and the man stop sucking the blood. His face is pale but he still panting, his neck bleeding but not severe.

"Wow..what is this taste? It's sweet and spicy..would you mind if I take another sip? It won't kill you" the man chuckled. He lunges forward at the same spot, making Mark flinched and began to drink again. He pant and sob at the sametime, he never thought he will fall victim to these creature.

The man finished and gave Mark's neck one last lick before noticed that man shocked and cried while stays limp.

"See? You're still alive! Don't cry, you delicious one.. Everything will be..alright.."

The voice and sound is getting echo and distorted, he saw the man one more time and smiled, he stopped crying as well. He felt like he can trust him-

No! He hates vampire, this isn't right at all.

But he seemed at peace the more he stares and listened to his soft voice of promises the man is offered. He slowly had the urge to close his eyes out of nowhere even though he doesn't want to. Then a sleepy feeling washed over him, and finally he lose his consciouness.


	2. Pleasure to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack introduces himself..through the phone

Mark woke up and he noticed he was on his bed, was it all just a dream? He felt his neck and notice a little rough dry wound surface on it.

_It wasn't a dream_

He got bitten, and why did I let him? Mark knew vampires has power to manipulate his victims but he didn't expect the aggressive approach. So far, whenever he encounter a vampire, he acts normal and try to keep distances before he reports them.

But he didn't realize that one tricked him and feed his blood.

Mark already memorized his face, so all he did is just make phone calls to the force. He saw his wallet and phone on the pillow right next to him.

_Wait, did he bring me back to my place?_

Mark opened his phone and notice a message pops up on his screen.

"Hi, Mark~ (beautiful name for a delicious food like you). I saw ur ID and I brought u back, sorry about last night by the way. I needed money and..feed myself."

Mark quickly opening his wallet and saw that his money are gone.

_This guy.._

"Anywayssss... I'm Jack. Nice to meet u! If i were u, i make sure to eat lots of iron or liver! We will see each other again~"

Mark chuckled on how stupid this guy is, he let me know his name, face and his number? Bold but stupid move, Jack. Mark proceed to dial the force's number and began talk with their service.

He already told them his name and what he looked like but without the person's current location, they can't take immediate action, but still thanked Mark for his contribution and will make wanted poster of him. Mark put down the phone and smiled triumphantly, happy that he at least payback for what Jack has done to himself.

He got off the bed and his head feeling lightheaded, he quickly lean on the bedpost and remembered that he had his blood drained. He need to replenish his energy, he didn't care if he eat eggs raw, he just want to eat something.

"Shit..my shoppings' from last night got abandon-" before Mark could finished his sentence, he saw his groceries from last night sitting on kitchen's counter.

Is Jack doing this? Now Mark grew worried and look around the house for any presence nearby, Jack could be watching him. Once vampire set his eyes on their prey, he won't let them go away. He laid out the food in the counter and saw a bag of potato chips inside, he rips the bag open and quickly devour them.

Then he felt a little bit freshed, at least now he have the energy to cook something decent. When he eats, he's trying to think about yesterday's event. How the hell he let himself surrender easily? Sure because Jack sucker punch him, but..

His memories a bit fuzzy after that, he only remember Jack's eyes staring at him and a little bit pain on his neck.

Was he put under by him? Dammit!

But now he knew about the power, he can avoid the beautiful..blue eyes.

No! Mark shakes his head rapidly, try to snap himself out from the daydream. He swear that he will catch Jack and turn him over, there's also nothing good associating with vampires. Just try forgot him, Mark.

\--

Few hours later, he was curled up under the blanket. Not in the mood in editing his pre-recorded videos, or doing anything at all. He tried to distract himself with any other activities but all he could think of is how to capture Jack. Mark dialed the number from Jack's message again and it's turn to unavailable number.

_Fuck this!_

Mark decided to take a walk outside, it's not chilly outside but he takes his scarf with him. He doesn't want people to look at the wound at his neck and questions him. He took a walk in the park and met many people who recognise him for the being the best citizen. Talking to people who idolize him seemingly making him feel better and almost forgot about last night's event.

Mark didn't realize a pair of eyes watching him from afar.


	3. You Got Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack returns

Mark really got himself distracted and fully distracted, couple people approached him and some recognize him from youtube, taking pictures and had a little question and answer. Although some people noticed different look on Mark. Mark can't tell that he had anemic or people will figured it out.

He brought much iron food and pills to recover his blood pint, because he was drained way much than normal blood donation. He record shorter video or if it takes longer he had to split it and continue record again the next day.

He also hang out with his friend and sometimes check up on his families and saw that they're getting better. Mark still keeping it a secret from anyone that he was bitten. It's not dangerous or anything but it's truly embarrassing and he doesn't want that, especially when he's the hero everyone adore.

Days keep went by, endless cycle of daily routine and work made Mark forgot completely about his encounter with the creature. He doesn't know that someone keep an eye on him.

It has been many weeks and it was first time Mark woke up in his bed feeling very refreshed, he felt like he can do much productive stuff today. He rubs his hand to turn on his computer and setting up for another recording.

He doesn't realize a figure sneaked his way from the window, creeping closer to the recording room. Mark was wearing his headphone so he wouldn't know. The figure stood over in front of the door, holding a box on his hand before he throw it away.

The box make a thumping sound and the figure quickly leap and stick on the ceiling, waiting for his prey to come out.

Mark heard the noise and grabbing a baseball bat that sitting in the corner of the room before slowly opening the door. He look around and didn't notice the figure grinned widely. He hover down to take the baseball bat away from Mark, which make him to turn around and see above him.

"Y-you?!" Mark seemingly forgotten his name.

"You forgot about me already? Shall I remind you back?" He licks his lips and approach Mark slowly.

Mark runs back to retrieve his phone, but Jack is faster than him. He took the phone and float around out of his reach. He wiggles his finger in a rejection.

"No no no..you can't do this again. Honestly, why even bother report us?'

"Because fuck you, you are nothing but bring pain and misery to us humans! My family sent to the nursing house because of your kind! Gimme my phone back!"

"Come on, Mark. Here I am missing you, but what did I get? A cold hate treatment.. I'm Jack"

"I don't care about your name or any of your kind!" Mark run to the kitchen to take the knife or anything to fight the creature. But he can't find the knife. Jack floats slowly to the kitchen, teasing Mark and telling him he already hid the knife.

"Awww, why are you running away? You hate vampires that badly? Should I fix that?" Jack hover to Mark and mocking him.

"Leave me alone!" Mark run to the front door but he got blocked by Jack, who kicked him back to where he was stand. Mark huffed and grab his chest in pain, he saw Jack quickly approach him.

Mark stood up and try to punch Jack, but he avoids. His other hand also try to jab at his stomach but to no avail. Instead he was got fall over from Jack's swift kick on one of his legs.

"At least hear me out..the reason I came for" Jack hummed.


	4. You are a Food Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark got bitten again

"I won't associate or make any deal with the likes of you!" Mark try to not look or facing at Jack. The vampire noticed this and is amused, he circling around Mark slowly like a hunter and its prey.

"Hey, I asked nicely! Okay, lemme get this straight anyway. Can I drink you again?"

"Say what now?"

"Can-I-drink-you-again? I dunno but I tried drank at another 2 people week ago but, their taste..I dunno how to put it. Like stale bread and salty noodles"

"Don't compare them with human food!" Mark still try to avoid Jack.

"I fell in love with your blood! Can I take a sip?"

"Hell no! What will you give me in return?"

"Good question.. I dunno actually, what do you want from me?"

Mark head lifts up and he got an idea, "Can I turn you to the VDF?"

"That's one sided bargain..it's only benefiting for you not me" Jack grumbling and stop hovering before plop down at the couch. Mark hear the sound of Jack sat down and opening his eyes a little bit. He stood behind and grab a nearby lamp, ready to smash it on his head.

Jack quickly turn around and grab Mark's hand, they finally stare at each other. Jack is chuckling, "Gotcha~"

Mark's hand trembling when he saw Jack's blue eyes and he dropped the lamp, Jack guide him to sit at the couch next to him. He didn't break any eye contact with Mark who began to sweat.

"You cheeky human, you're no better than us vampires. I also been following you on these few days..reported 5 of my kind, has youtube channel, your favorite animal and food.. I know it all"

Mark cannot say anything, he can't even move his muscle. Jack's mind take control of him.

"But the bad side of stalking food from far is trying to hold your hunger temptation! I gave you weeks to replenish your blood..and it looks like you are ready" Jack humms while taking out his handkerchief and tied it around his neck as if he's ready to eat.

"Also seeing you up close again, didn't realize you were quite a looker.." Jack grins while cupping his hand on Mark's cheek, carressing his stubble. He kissed Mark which at the same time he made Mark to open his mouth willingly. Mark whines quietly, letting Jack do whatever he pleases.

After hr finished, Mark grit his teeth and noticed Jack lick his necks, the same spot where he was bitten.

"Our bites' scar is quickly gone since our fangs also had healing effect. Bon appetite"

_Dammit! Dammit! Move!_

But it's too late, Jack already bite his neck and kept drinking for 20 seconds, Mark groaned but this time he doesn't passed out since he wasn't injured like last time. Jack pulls out and licks his fangs for one last taste.

He stare back at Mark and began to work on his power, "Stay, don't do anything", he said to Mark. Then he left for awhile.

In Mark's head, he just felt like he need to do as he say and nodded. He gasps and began to sob, is this what he turn into? A vampire food supply? He try to move his finger but Jack's voice echoes in his mind repeatedly and he cannot fight the his power.

"Honey, I'm back!" Jack put the cotton and a bandage on the coffee table before tending Mark's bite wound, which make the human surprised.

"Hey, I care about my food.." Jack said to him.

This makes Mark rolls his eyes and thinking, ' _Figures.._ ' and lettin Jack finish wrap the bandage around his neck. Mark's face turn pale but he still sit up straight, facing Jack.

"Wanna bed? Or food?" Jack smile cheekily, while admiring Mark. Mark felt a weight had been lifted, seems Jack finally letting him go.

"Fuck you.."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack giggles and Mark quickly changed his answer since Jack can make do whatever he wants. Certainly he doesn't want him to interpret 'fuck you' literally.

"Food..i'm also thristy" Mark whispers while he slowly stood up.

"See? Wasn't that hard?" Jack fiddling with Mark's phone while following behind him towards the kitchen. Mark hates this but he cannot do anything about it, he sways in his steps before Jack help him walk.

This ones tough, he has to somewhat outsmart this creature or he will bound to be his meal every once in many weeks. He need a plan.

..after he recover that is..


	5. Let's Get Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things went usual until Jack is tired of Mark's attitude

Jack occasionally check Mark every now and then, only to take care of him and asked how he is feeling. Other than sour response from Mark, Jack knew that Mark is doing okay. Since Mark need 1 month and a half to recover, Jack spent so much time with him and likely joking around.

Mark on the other hand, had a difficulty with try to capture Jack. He tried to use the old method like calling the force while Jack is sleeping/stayed inside his house. But whenever they arrived, Jack already left and leaving no trace of him. This happens few times and Mark got warned by the authority of doing prank calls. Which Jack laughed at his pointless effort of trying capturing him.

Mark tried another method of luring Jack or forced to seduce him to keep him stay within sight but Jack knew it, he played along until he distract Mark and disappeared from him in a blink of an eye.

Sometimes days went normal when Mark try to think of a new plan to capture Jack, that time he also notices some of his food are gone and he can hear chewing or munching nearby which make Mark annoyed.

"I don't care if my blood is good ot whatever, can you at least be quiet?!"

Jack appeared from behind the counter, seemingly drooling, "Tomorrow's the day I can drink you, I've been holding out whole month!"

"How about you look at someone else? Maybe there's someone better than me?!"

"6 humans last week and 2 from before that and no one able to satisfy me!" Jack whines.

Mark plopped down on the bed, followed along with Jack next to him. He was too tired to argue with the cheeky vampire, he once tried to push or kick him off the bed but the vampire is being persistent.

"I mean what's wrong with taking care of you? I'm sure you're also lonely"

"I have this thing called friends, dumbass"

"Why not you met up with them?" Jack roll his body so he's facing Mark, but Mark can only stare at the ceiling.

"Remember that day? The force almost caught you in the middle of friends gathering? Somehow it become messy and I had to going home and got interrogated"

"Who to blame then? You reporting or me escaping?"

Mark sighed and let Jack snuggle with him next to him even though Mark try to push him away, knowing that Jack won't let go. Mark is too stubborn to make a deal with Jack or even had a small conversation. He can't outrun him anyway.

An hour later, Mark opening his eyes and found out he and Jack had fallen asleep together. He streching out and slowly getting off the bed, wanting to washed his face and take a leak. Few minutes later, he saw Jack toss and turn in his sleep. He sighed and letting him having bad dream and leaving him alone, continue recording without being disturbed.

\--

"Eww.. I just had a bad dream.." Jack barges in thr middle of recording. Making him is not surprised with Jack arrived so suddenly, but rather upset because he had to edit this part out.

"So what? Do you want a hug or something? Or am I supposedly to console you"

"All my immortal years as vampire I've never seen a person cold as you!" Jack finally protesting.

"You meant food" Mark adds, which make Jack more annoyed.

"Turn that computer down! I tried to be patient with you but not anymore!" Jack approached Mark furiously and turn the chair around so he's facing him.

"Yeah, sure..go ahead, drain me. I don't give a fuck.." Mark tilt his head and giving Jack a better view of his neck but Jack getting more annoyed with him looking down at the vampire. He grab Mark's collar and bring his face closer, but seemingly have no intention of biting Mark.

"You have no idea what I am gonna do to you" Jack growls.


	6. Dislikes and Had to Stick Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time

"Nothing. You won't do anything or harming because I'm your precious food, remember? Suck it up and take it on your sleeve" Mark gripping on Jack's hand, then push them away.

"Watch-me" Jack growls before he grabbed Mark's neck, choking him.

Now this isn't something Mark would expect what the vampires do. They always had bad reputation of attacking their victim and drink their blood, but no vampire ever in history has ever killed a human, let alone attempted. They know boundaries of drinking the human blood and not draining them.

But what he saw right now is new to him, he clawed at Jack's hand who began to lift him up from the floor, hand still on his neck. Then he dropped Mark who gasped and wheezes, try to suck many air to his lungs.

"Why do you stop? I'd rather die than be your plaything!" Mark yelled, his voice raspy from the shock.

"Because you are my food! I was just lost control a little bit there.." Jack folded his arms and legs while floating, then he goes harrumps on Mark.

"You really are a threat to humankind!" Mark finally stood up before he grab his phone and dial a number, but then he stops because he knew it will be useless. Mark grumbles and throw the phone to the chair, stomping his feet in frustration before left the recording room.

Mark don't have a choice but to be bound as Jack's food. Jack don't have a choice also and have to stick with Mark. Jack sighed and wondered if he should taking Mark under his spell, that wouldn't be fun though.

Even if he treats Mark as food, deep down inside his heart he want someone to see him equally. He doesn't have families or friends since vampires rarely be friendly to each other, he was hoping Mark would relieve him. Both in body and mind.

\--

The next day, Jack try to say hi to Mark, which he got no reply, as usual. Mark just quietly munching on his cereal and Jack waits. He's been asking of he can drink him now but Mark just giving him a cold shoulder.

Of course this kind of treatment made Jack pissed again, but he tried to keep it cool. Mark sat down at the couch and Jack plop down next to him. He's switching the television channel but morning show is mostly news or soap opera, but that's just seemingly just an excuse of him try to distract himself.

"Hey, can I bite you? Please let me drink your blood?" Jack try to beg with nice word and tone, which make Mark looking at the smiling vampire and stood up.

"It's today, but you don't specify the time right? Maybe gimme a few hours"

"Come on, man!" Jack grabbed Mark's leg and Mark had to drag Jack along on the floor as he walk, "Pretty please?"

"La-ter!" Mark grunts each drag until he had to wiggle his feet to make Jack let go. The vampire pouts after Mark slammed the door on him.

Jack floats to the kitchen and grabbing the rest of the cereal and pour the content to his mouth without even bother using bowl. He opens anothee cabinet to find a 3 banana and he eat them all in a 1 minute flat. Then he turn his hand to a fist and glide around the house. He's trying to suppress his hunger and frustration but it's so hard, he can't sleep again because he just woke up.

\--

At near night, Mark finally out from his recording room and went, he forgot to have his lunch and to check how Jack is doing. He heard howling from the living room and saw a lump of blanket on the couch.

"Can you keep it down? I have to eat first then you can bite me"

But Jack keeps wailing thorough Mark's dinner time and even when he washing the dishes. This is make Mark annoyed and he quickly pull the blanket, Jack is curling up like a ball, he sucks his thumbs that had a prickle of blood on it.

"Are you really that desperate that you have to drink yourself?"

"Dude, you wouldn't understand our suffering anyway.."

"And I don't need to know, have at it" Mark sat on the couch and tilt his head, Jack quickly bolt up his lay down and went kneeling beside Mark. He sniffs Mark's neck, taking all the scent which makes Mark shivering, "..you don't need to smell in order to bite me, you know" 

"Shut up, can I have my own appreciation moment undisturbed?" Jack purrs and lick Mark's neck, which again, make Mark surprised.

Then he felt a sting of his neck and try to not panic or nervous, but his breath become rapid and clawing at Jack's hoodie. Jack notices this and stops for a bit.

"I think it's better for you to not aware of this, Mark? It's really nerve-wracking with you fully conscious"

Mark exhale loudly, nodded and he exchange stares with Jack's eyes, he might hate him being annoying and being a vampire. But he admit everything about him is pretty. And surprisingly how warm is his hands for a vampire. He slowly getting relaxed and his breath pace turn to normal, slow even.

Mark moaned and tilt his head back, he felt Jack continue to bite him but it's not hurt at all. He unconsciously gripping his hand on Jack's back, hugging him closer.

Jack felt that he was on heaven, he drink Mark's blood slowly, savoring the taste, each intake give him a sharp gasp from Mark. A minute later, Jack almost forgotten that he already drank a little bit much and quickly retracts his fangs from Mark's neck.

Mark still can't focus and his body sway from side to side, the effect of the spell stronger because Mark was willingly offering himself to Jack. The vampire floats away to the bathroom to wipe his mouth and grab the medkit, then he wrapped a bandage again on his neck.

Jack try to tap him awake but Mark keep staring at Jack with half lidded eyes, then he burrowed his face on Jack's neck. Mark mumbling something but Jack only hear muffling.

"Mark, come on..are you drunk?"

Mark only hugging him close before he make Jack lay flat on his back, trapping him in his embrace. Mark is heavy and Jack can't slip away or push him aside. He felt Mark's breath on one of his ear.

"M-Mark? Dammit, I think I went overboard.." Jack groaned but to be honest, he's very much enjoyed this moment. He brings his lips closer and Mark is the one pushing his lips against Jack. He didn't care if Mark's kiss a bit sloppy because Mark have no idea what he is doing, he cannot even think at all.

Mark look at Jack one last time before he closed his eyes, the vampire smiles.

"Better get ready to be scolded when he realized that we're making out" Jack stares at the ceiling, waiting for Mark to be awake later.


	7. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men contemplating

Mark woken up and greeted with Jack smiling next to him, he pushed Jack off the couch but the vampire quickly floats since he's almost fell to the floor

"Dammit, Mark..why pushed me? You're the one being needy" Jack giggles.

This makes Mark remember what he and Jack did earlier. He kissed him, he kissed a vampire, the enemy of human.

"Stop with the enemy of humankind and all those bullshit! We have feelings and can be understandable you know" Jack seemingly protesting to what Mark just thinking.

"But it's true..name one benefit from vampire that useful to us"

Jack point his finger above and looks like to reply but he freezes and then hesitating, "Well..."

"I thought so.." Mark went to the fridge but surprised to see it's empty, including the frozen food.

"Ah..uhm. I was hungry?" Jack winks and laugh nervously.

Mark's eye twitching and he grab the vampire collar, "You good-for-nothing, blood sucking motherfucker..." 

"I can call delivery" Jack nervously lifts up his phone.

"THEN DO IT NOW!!" Mark roars and let go of him, Jack typed fast and in a second, he's already made the order through an app. Mark feels like he begin losing hair being around with this guy.

"You already have my blood..so go home, I can pay the food myself.."

"But I'm worried.."

"Hello, VDF?" Mark pretends calling the force and it make Jack yelps and leaps out to the window. Mark smiles and inhale, "..finally peace" he slumps back to the couch.

Meanwhile, Jack looking outside of the window. He knew Mark didn't call the force but he had to play along and pretend getting scared. He wanted Mark feeling ease and wanting him to get comfortable around him.

But he also sad that Mark really wanting him out from the house so badly, Jack floats sadly before take a one last look at the house.

\--

The next day Jack is walking around the street and sees many passerby everywhere. Jack try to play guess what's in their head but he cannot because he can just hear them anyway.

He suddenly heard a crowd from nearby store and VDF rushing in an instant, he heard a screaming and electrical sound before the screaming dies down. He gulps and cannot bear to look at that so he just walk away from the scene, he's still a bit shaking and wondering what's gonna happened to the person who got captured.

Maybe they use a special type prison since they are kinda supernatural being? He shakes his head and don't want to think more about it. He subsconsciously went to the alley where he first found Mark.

He sat down on the ground and leaning on the wall, he sighed and stare blankly at space, thinking where he should be going for the next 3 weeks before came back to Mark for another blood intake.

\--

"Yes, can you arrange for an ambush at the next 3 weeks? This is my address, yes..a vampire will arrive at my house.."

Mark hangs up the phone and take a deep breath, since he cannot do a direct ambush, he ordered one for the final day. Now all he have to do is pretend to be bait and hold Jack long enough till they capture him.

He cannot keep up with this and had to end it. ****


	8. Worrisome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time

Mark heard a doorbell and quickly annoyed when he saw Jack standing on the door. He would like pretend that no one's home but that will lead to the vampire breaking in. He opens the door but still had his lock chains attached.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"I..need company"

"Just go to the pizza place down the street there's this waiter that will have a friendly chat with every customer"

"Just lemme in- I mean, something happened.." Jack almost bust his way inside.

Mark hesitate but he unlocks the door, "Don't expect me to listen to your jokes"

"I saw the VDF.."

Mark froze, did he knew? Nah, he wouldn't be.. No! Don't thought about it! He can read my mind.

"Where?"

"On the main street..one of the shops.."

"Ooh, did someone get captured?" Mark try to hold his smile.

Jack nodded. Although this is make Mark astonished with glee, he noticed Jack is too upset about this.

"They're just like police..catching bad guys" Mark try to cheer up the vampire, he decided that the more he friendlier the more the vampire stays till the promised day of the capture. This is getiing back to what he used to lure them off guard.

"I don't like it.."

"Nothing you can do about it" Mark shrugged.

"This is wrong"

"What is wrong with capturing a creature that harming humans?"

"Uuuughhh!! Just! ..sucks!" Jack start throwing a tantrum, "We scared! I'm..scared.. Can you at least care a little bit? As a fellow living being?!"

"Hey, what can I do anyway? I'm not in the politics or government. I'm just a normal citizen."

Jack sighed and slumped down on the floor, curled into a ball and groaning, now this is getting more annoying. He could not stand Jack cries or any noise come from him, he tried to be patient and endure this.

"Jack, just calm down for fucks' sake. I thought you're not scared of them"

"Whaaaat..? I never said that..i can evade them, sure, but they activity getting busy and it worries me"

Jack only look above to Mark, his expression is sad with sniffle every now and then. He is now worried and confused, Mark cold attitude doesn't help him but having someone around makes him feel better anyway.

"Look, maybe you can play a game? Read books? Anything that made you at least be quiet?" Mark try to offer Jack a leisure.

"Mm..i want you"

"Fat chance.."

"At least I tried.." Jack hover up and follows Mark to his recording room.

Both of them play fighting games quietly, except a protest shout from Jack whenever he died or lost in the game. The shouting makes Mark's ear hot, he change tactics to pretends he lost.

"YES! FINALLY ABOUT DAMN TIME!!" Jack lifts his hand in victory.

Nope, he still too loud maybe they should watching TV?

"Come oooonnn!! Get the ball get the frickin' ball!! Just make a goal dammit!"

Ok, wrong channel. Mark sighed. He change the channel until he found a cooking show and there's a growl on their stomach.


	9. I Want Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is making sure Mark is not planning something

6 days has passed, Mark and Jack standing outside of the new restaurant and staring at the food menu for over a minute.

"We could get the salmon with fried rice" Jack pointed out the picture.

"Heck no! I didn't bring that much money..2 hamburger steak rice please"

"Who authorize you to choose our lunch?" Jack puffing his cheek in annoyance.

"Eh, no one..only because you're a freeloader and I provide you all meal including the...'special' one" Mark huffs out and take out his money and give it to the cashier.

They're really on good terms now and start hanging out together, Jack is happy for that and he didn't realize Mark do this for a purpose. Mark also try hard to not remember his plan or thinking about it in his head, a little bit difficult since he still have to do it for 15 days later.

"So sunlight doesn't burn you.."

"Uh..nope, well it does gives you very red lobster skin afterwards but thanks to the UV cream, we're fine!" Jack take out his phone to play games while waiting for the meal to come.

"Tell me, is it fun being a vampire?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Jack smiled at him.

Mark quickly shift his gaze to the crowd behind Jack, avoiding his contact.

"Well..it is kinda weird being vampire for the first time. I'm also kinda new, 60 years old and still looking twenties"

"How do you become vampires then?"

"I got ambushed just like you, but in my own house.." Jack stops and his smile disappeared, his finger also stop tapping on the phone screen.

"And then?"

"I'd rather not talk about heheh..but anyway, I met this handsome married vampire, and he just *pop* turns me to a vampire"

"Not gonna believe that" Mark rolled his eyes before he saw their order come. The hamburger steak is sizzling in the hot pan. Both are eating quietly and Jack finished his food first, like he was eating a snack.

"Mark.."

"Yes?" Mark kept staring at his food.

"Why?"

Mark's heart start to race, hope they don't have super hearing.

"What do you mean why?" He needs to calm his heartbeat down.

"Why are you being nice to me..?"

"Because I already gave up with your persistence..might as well take you with open arm" he almost choke on his food.

"Not just a few week ago, you hate vampires.." by this time Jack turn off his phone and pay attention to Mark.

"Yea hate them but that doesn't mean I'm allergic to them" he tried to keep calm.

"O..kay.." Jack still unsure. "You know, maybe I won't drink you on the next 2 weeks or even visits. You taste good in my tongue but all I can taste is bad in my heart"

"Wait what? NO!" Now this isn't want Mark had in plan, he can't let his prey away.

"Uh no?" Jack is confused.

"I uh, I mean.. I didn't mind getting bitten again..uh.."

"Look, it's okay.. I can find another human as a replacement..although they're not delicious as you" Jack stood up before he got out from the table, Mark had dragged him back to his chair.

"Hey no! Don't leave me alone"

Jack didn't say anything, he pulled off his grip on him and kept walking outside the diner. Mark gobbled up the rest of the food and grabbing the drink hurriedly chasing Jack.

"Funny, I was the one chasing you past few days"

"Jack, I can assure you I'm already fine with it..if you're leaving, you make me feel bad. It's like I'm kicking you out" he embraced Jack from behind, thankfully its snowing and not many people on the street so he doesn't care for a couple people watching them.

"Mark..do you mean that?"

"Yes"

"Then look at me when you said it, you've been avoiding my eyes lately. Do you have something to hide?"

"I just don't want you to put me under.." Mark still hugging from behind, Jack removes himself and looking straight at Mark. Mark reluctantly stares back, nothing happened, although his blue eyes still making his flustered inside.

"I'll ask you once more, answer truthfully.. Do you want me around because you changed or.....you have something planned up in your sleeve?"

"I changed, Jack.." Mark heartbeat thumping faster, hopefully Jack is not getting more suspicious.

"Fine.." Jack turned around, "Let's go back anyway.."


	10. -NSFW- Fuck Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark forgotten about the ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nsfw is short..

Days went by for those two, each of them busy with their life. Well for Mark, he had youtube to take care of but he's not sure about the vampire. Jack often disappears and just telling Mark that he do some stuff but never giving any details.

When they're done, Jack is being flirty and wanting to spend time together with Mark. Mark had to refuse but not everytime his refusal works because Jack caught him off guard. When that happens, Mark only woke up to find out he was feeling dizzy and laid on bed, with no memories of last night.

Jack assures him that he's not biting him, Mark believes him because he can't feel any new bite marks.

Though sometimes they do silly quarrel to a point none of them spoken each other. But on the next day, they're back being housemates. Time flies and he sort of forgets about the SDF because he often get distracted and used to hide away his plan.

\--

"Mark, can I snuggle with you?" the vampire hover upside down in front of Mark.

"We're not lovers so no snuggle"

"You leave me no choice then~"

"Ey no! No! You better not pull this one again" Mark covers his eyes with both hands.

"But Mark..remember that last time when you kissed me ?"

"I was a bit drunk back then!" Mark walking around the room, try to avoid him.

"Are you accepting the fact that you enjoys them?" 

"N-no.. I am not!" Mark blushed.

"Mark, you were in pleasure..think about it. These days you're pretty much relaxed and that makes your recording went pretty well. I mean, what's wrong with best friend makes you feel better?"

"Well..nothing's wrong with that but.."

"And what I did is not illegal indeed, it's not drugs or anything" Jack shrugs while hover down to put his hands on Mark's shoulder.

"Can I ask one favor?" Mark sighed.

"Name one"

"Do it without any power"

"..eh sure" Jack sneaked his arms on Mark's chest while he still hover behind him, giving his sense of dominance as in taller a bit than him. Mark turn his head and let Jack inhale his scent on his neck.

Mark finally fully turn around and opening his mouth, his tongue meets Jack's, intertwined with each other and makes Mark to getting bold and slowly pushed Jack against the wall.

When they're stop kissing, Mark take a one look at Jack's eyes then caress his cheek before dive in for another kiss. Both of them moaned a little, each of them feeling each other before shirt removed in a seconds.

"You're not in trance..can I ask how do you feel right now?" Jack smiled.

"Everything's better when I'm being aware"

"Bed or couch?" Jack asked.

"I'm a bit impatient so couch it is.."

Mark throw the vampire down, he took his time to gaze at the submissive vampire, everything about him somehow is so beautiful. He bent down to start kiss him again while his hand sneaked in to give Jack a hand-job. This is makes the vampire growl with pleasure, his arms try gripping on the leathery couch or clawing at them.

Although at that moment as well, Mark felt a pang of guilt in his chest but he's not sure what is it. Unknown to him, it's only a week left before the ambush.


	11. Acknowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a night for these two.

Some few days later, they were arguing about what movie they should watch on the cinema. One hand, Jack wanted to see the new Spiderman movie while Mark wanted to see a movie about based on true story. Both of the movies are gonna ended today.

"They have dogs in it and it has good review!" Mark points to the poster.

"That kind of movie will appear on TV soon anyway, but new Spiderman? You gotta wait for a few months till it showed on TV"

"I have Netflix! You can just order 'em"

"It will ruining the experience of watching in wide screen!" Jack still disagrees, he can't watch both movies because he doesn't that much money.

"Fine, I'll pay for the tickets!" Mark put the money on the counter after the bickering. Their argument somehow make people around them smiling and whispering because Jack's excuses are funny.

Mark notice Jack staring at popcorn and then stare at Mark with puppy eyes.

"Fuck no, you blood and money sucker"

Mark grabbed Jack's hand and drag him away from food station, Jack just puffing his cheeks in annoyance and let Mark make him wait near where the movie room supposedly playing at.

After they went in, they take a seat and waiting for the ads to finish playing. The movie plays and both of them watching the scenes in admiration, the dog venture out on alone with difficulty surviving in harsh world until he found his new master. Mark teared up and he saw Jack barely hold the tears.

The movie finished and they both walked out from the room, "The movie ending is beautiful, I wanna watch that movie again!"

"Sure but no!! It's Spiderman time now!" Now is Jack's turn pulling Mark to the other cinema room.

\--

It's already 8 when they were out from the building, Mark and Jack have a talk about the two movies they were watch earlier. Most of them are try to compare each movie. While they are walking, snow is starting falling down.

"No wonder it's cold.." Jack said.

"I can warm us up with hotpot later, ah while we're at it..let's buy some groceries for it"

"Yes! Hotpot! Throw in lots of mushroom and meat!!!"

"Nah, you'll get the vegetables" Mark smirk and laugh while Jack throwing a small pile of snow at him. Then they start walk around the aisle, at this time they become quiet.

"You know..this reminds me of that time"

"What time?" Mark grab the cooking flour from highest rack.

"I've been watching you, like this..casually choosing foods before I snatch your wallet after you finished your groceries" Jack let out a small smile.

"Oh, that time we first met, huh? I wonder how long has it been since then.."

"Two months? Three? Because I'm only suck your blood once a month or something near that" Jack try to calculate the time with his fingers.

"Yeah.."

They both back to silent and paid for the food, on the way both are lost in their own thoughts. Mark felt like that event was just happened yesterday, he rubs his neck, the spot where Jack always bit him. It doesn't leave a scar but it already implemented deep within his mind.

Jack notices that Mark thinking about that event, "Now I'm kinda regret we've met like that way.."

They are already arrived home, Mark unlocked the door, "..I never regret it though, I get to know you"

Jack hugged him from behind, for the first time Mark felt so protected, especially from a creature he used to hate. Mark can feel Jack's heartbeat on his back, his heart also beating.

He's not sure if this feeling towards Jack is genuine or Jack's pulling a trick on him, whichever that is, he wanted to Jack keep hugging him like this. He closed his eyes and huffs out.

"Jack..thanks.." Mark whispers.

"As always.." Jack whispers back.

"Now, can you let me cook?"

With that, Jack floats away and let Mark prepare the dinner.


	12. Change For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got found out by the force now they have to escape.

Both of them fell asleep after yesterday's feast with Jack, which is fulfilling and the vampire is sleeping peacefully on the couch. Mark got up from the bed and decided to make some breakfast, he make a lots of pancake knowing Jack while have a super appetite on it.

The sound pan slowly heating the batter make Jack awake and sniff around the good smell. He floats whilst yawning towards the kitchen.

"Go wash your face, lazy bum"

"Can't. My ass too lazy" Jack slump down on the chair, preparing his and Mark's plate.

"Well, today I'm gonna record another video. What about you?"

"Bugging you as usual" Jack smile and then he got light slap on the shoulder by Mark.

While preparing they didn't notice that bunch of 2 armored vehicle came to Mark's house. The ruckus makes Mark wondering who is outside and tell Jack to check what's the noise outside. Jack lazily floats and peek at the window, he widens his eyes and glide back to the kitchen.

He grabbed Mark's shirt and push him down in anger, "What the fuck?! VDF are outside!!"

"Wait what?!" Mark try to register what Jack said and open his mouth in shock, "Oh shit!"

"What do you mean 'oh shit'?! You set this up!" Jack pacing around and scratch his hair. He's a bit panicking before suddenly run towards the back house and saw they already surrounded the house. They point the guns at the house, what Jack afraid that it's not ordinary firearm. He don't know about it and that what makes him scared.

He could just fly away from here but he saw a sniper at the top of the vehicle.

"Jack, I can get you away! It's..my fault, kinda long story!"

"Mark, I fucking can't believe you!! I thought you changed, you lied to me!!" He punched Mark and he stumbled down and holding his cheek, he deserves that but now he need to get away from here.

"Just come here!!" He pulled Jack towards the garage and fire up the car, he can hear the front door breaking. He revs up the engine and slowly opening the garage door. He took the opportunity of the soldier coming in his house and quickly drive away by crashing to the neighbors' fence then jump to the road. The other soldier saw and one car quickly chase them.

Mark been driving to the highway which he knows it's a bad mistake since he cannot hide from other car but he knew a place where he can hide away from them. 

"Jack, hear me out! It was a mistake, okay?! I used to hate your kind and trap them to get captured but I was wrong!" Mark yelled while looking at the road ahead.

"I don't know.. I-"

"Jack, shut up and focus on help me out here! I'm gonna outrun them but I need your help, please!"

Jack looking at Mark who was sweating and his eyes opens wide at the road, his hand gripping on the wheel so tightly, "O-okay, what do you want me to do?"

"It's a bit dangerous but i will crash my car off the pier into the water and we swam away from there.."

"Wait what?! You are crazy! It's works on night sure but this is freaking daylight!"

"Then have you got better idea?!"

"N-no.. I can't think anything.."

"Maybe we can hide behind some of the ship there..it's a gamble but worth to try"

"Why did you lie?"

"I'll apologize and tell all details later..prioritize this first"  with that both of them are turn silent before they heard a shoot and the car's tire screeches, Mark try his best to swerve the car to make it run straight but it's difficult.

He saw the pier miles away, but he doubt the car will hold till there, they could jump now since there's sea next to them. But it's too high up and it's basically a cliff.

"Jack, brace yourself!!" 

He crash the car through the railing and they leapt to the sea.


	13. We Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack safely got away from the VDF.

The car plummet down to the sea below, everything went fast and they already opened the window, waiting for the water went inside the car. Until the bubbling stopped, they unbuckle the seatbelt and open the car's door. He saw that Jack quickly swim towards Mark and he surprisingly move very fast, but then again, he's not human.

Jack wrapped his arms Mark's waist and both of them swam away from the car. He occasionally heads to the surface to let Mark take deep breath before swim underwater again. They keep swimming for one hour and they arrived at the outskirt of another city.

Mark and Jack slowly climbing up to the shore, panting and clothes heavily soaked. Jack collapsed because he used all his strength to carry Mark to here, Mark saw that and slowly approach Jack.

"Jack, are you okay? Hey!"

Jack motion his fingers and give Mark an 'okay' before his hand fell down and he passed out of exhaustion.

"Goddammit, let's get you to safety" Mark huffs out while supporting Jack to stand up but both of them fell down. Mark decided to take a 5 minutes break before he move on to the small inn nearby.

\--

Jack opens his eyes and saw a ceiling, a door, and Mark sitting on the edge of a bed watching television. Jack slowly can move his body and become aware of his surrounding including what's on the TV.

"Mark Fischbach, the true 'best citizen' deemed as the traitor to the humanity. An hour ago, he and what supposedly a wanted vampire escapes from the VDF. Reward will be given if any citizens find these-" before the news anchor finished talking Mark turned off the TV and throw the remote away.

"Now everyone looking for us.." Jack finally speak up, making Mark look back and approach Jack.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like I won't be move for a whole day.."

"Jack about earlier..the soldier coming in, the set up.. I forgot all about it and-and.."

"Can you just take it easy? I can't understand what you are saying"

"I was set you up and baited you.."

"Go on.."

"But that was a mistake, the whole week of us hanging out, spending time together makes me..had a change of heart. I don't know why"

"Isn't it obvious? We're friends..we care of each other"

"Aren't I supposedly your bag of blood?"

"Like I said before, I won't drink you again.. My heart finds it disgusting if I do that.." Jack's voice turn low, it seems he become exhausted again.

"Are you hungry? I have corn soup here and tomato juice" Mark hand the tray carefully. Jack slowly sit up and eat all the food but it seems he's not satisfied.

"Thanks for the meal, lemme rest up more for a bit" Jack shifted his position and back to lay down on the bed.

"I'm gonna be here, thinking of how do we deal with this..we've become the most wanted persons in whole country"

All Mark heard is a soft snore, he patted Jack's hair before going out to buy more take-outs.


	14. I Want to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persistent Mark vs persistent Jack

When Mark comes back from buying foods he saw that Jack is still on the bed, watching TV. Mark saw this is a perfect opportunity to talk about what's next since they're both fugitives.

"I don't have place to live so I don't have some kind of hideout? It's not like I can die from not owning a house anyway"

"They probably secured and lockdown my house by now.. I already turned off my phone so they can't track me" Mark checks his wallet, "Hopefully they don't terminate my bank account"

"Everything's a mess.." Jack sighed.

Mark crawled up and lay next to him, "You tell me.. I can't even think what should we do next, is this what criminal usually feel? Just worries and confusion and fear.."

"Let's just lay low, soon they will have our wanted posters everywhere.." Jack leaned his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Don't you have at least a fellow vampire buddies? That can shelter both of us?"

"They won't, Mark.. All of us are try to safe ourselves..help others will eventually led to our downfall. I had that before.."

"Oh okay..guess it's only up to us.. Wanna take a shower? You still smell like a salt"

Jack got up from the bed and walk to the bathroom, he take a quite long shower which makes Mark wonder if he's also contemplating about this event. 20 minutes later, Jack coming out from the bathroom.

"Feeling refreshed?"

"You know it" Jack plop down to the bed, staring at the TV before his stomach grumbling again.

"It's not even 3 hours and you got hungry again?" Mark asked.

"Heheh..my bad, I can hold it till night time then I'm going for a hunt"

"Not a good idea..are you sure you gonna be okay?"

"I'm 60 years old and still can avoid getting attention to myself" Jack clicks his tongue and finger guns Mark.

\--

At midnight, after he finished with his victim, he quickly flew off but not that high so he's not drawing attention. This keeps going on even after Mark changing hotels or inns, Jack keeps take out 3 victims at one night and occasionally almost found out.

Mark knew about this and he scold Jack for being rash, he also tried to let Jack bite him and convince him that he willing to give his blood but Jack keeps avoiding.

"Alright, I'm going out"

"Jack, you've been doing this every night. Sooner or later, they will get us"

"Mark, chill out..everything gonna be alright" Jack waves his hand in brushed off manner.

"Jack, I swear to God.." he grabbed Jack's hand and pull him away from the door, before Mark could say anything he heard a low grumbling from Jack's stomach.

"Hear that? Let go of me!" Jack try to shakes his hand free from Mark's grip but only resulted being pinned to the wall.

"I've had enough with you and risking your life out there! You could put both of us in danger, think about it!" He huffs out, it looks like he can punched Jack anytime soon.

"But-"

"You are no longer alone! You had me to take care of as well! I just..want you to stay and be safe with me!"

"Mark, you'll be fine, if I get captured-"

"Don't you fucking bullshitting me with this excuses, just drink me already!!" He pulls Jack and slam him back against the wall. The vampire gasps, he was already weak and simple hit from Mark sent him on his knees.

Mark saw this and immediately worried about Jack's condition, he kneel down and afraid he break him.

"Jack, here..bite this!" Mark bring his neck towards Jack's mouth.

"No..!"


	15. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack still on the run but they taking it easy

"For fuck's sake! Friends don't force others to do something wrong!" Jack cannot push Mark away.

"But it's exception if it means to help you! Jack, please.."

Jack saw Mark's eyes, when he used his power he didn't have the time to look closely at it. Now he got the time to see his dark brown eyes. He indeed was starving for Mark's blood, he gulps and bare his fangs at Mark's neck.

Jack forgot to put Mark under, either he forgot or too distracted by the temptation. Mark hissed and hold his breath, clawing through Jack's hoodie and shaking. Jack is too distracted with Mark's blood that he didn't realize the human is suffering right now. The pain of Jack biting him soon become too overwhelming that Mark lost his footing. But by this time, Jack strong enough to hold Mark from falling.

He wipes his mouth and lift Mark to sit on nearest chair.

"You are the fucking biggest idiot human I've ever met.."

"..and the most beautiful?"

"That too.." Jack rolls his eyes and smiled, he wipes the blood on Mark's neck and put a bandaid on it.

Jack sighed and he can feel his strength back, now he don't have to go out finding random victim. He saw Mark's chest still puffing in and out, try to calm himself down.

"I got your back, Jack.."

"Thank you, Mark.."

\--

Jack and Mark decided to move to another motel after few days at night, when they travel they see posters of them scattered around along with "Vampire Lives Matter" poster.

"I wonder who make that posters though" Mark wonders while he take a sip of his coffee.

"I dunno, it could be made by human who decides to troll around or it was made by actual vampires who felt unfair to this whole thing.."

"I wonder how long should we keep this up.. I wanna check my home but probably still underwatch. I can't even call my family or friends.."

"What about your youtube channel?"

"It's still there, everyone panicking but I can't do anything about it. Can't even post a video.. Argh, it's all my fault"

"Well, no point on blaming yourself..we're here" they both arrived on another motel right next to small restaurant. Not a good location since many people come and go, but they have no choice.

They arrived in their booked room, Mark throw his shoes around and went to self-massage his feet. All this travel on foot makes him tired, "I feel we're like in those movies of guys travelling search for something or avoiding government"

"Well except we don't search for something, we only do the avoiding" Jack glides until he sitting close to Mark, now that he gain much power after drink Mark, he's back to his flirt habit.

"And yet, someone enjoying this" Mark smiled and let Jack snuggle at him.

"Aw shut up, I can't help it you know"

"By the way, I never ask this before but what's it like be a vampire?"

"Ooh where do i begin..it's a loooong explanation. At first, it sucks. We have to accustomed to the new blood craving..but we got cool power and immortality!"

"Can you lists these powers? I already knew your flying ability and your mind control"

"Super speed and super strength! Oh and we are not thos typical stab-in-the-heart-with-stake-and-die vampire, if u stab our heart or head it will be painful and render us stunned but we still alive"

"Oh..but you are a 60 years old so I'm basically with an old man"

"Rude!"

Both of them laughing for awhile until the laugh dies down and it went silent until Jack adds, " Wanna try be a vampire?"

"What?"

"Forget what I ask, that was stupid.."

"I'm become a vampire..hmm let's see.."

"Huge consequences, you get to live forever in joy but also fear. You have to avoid those people from the forces, you can't never see your family or human friends again. You..can't trust anyone.."

"But you trust me..even if I do something that make you in danger" Mark staring at Jack.

"Hmm.. I just get lucky, that's all.."

"I will think for it for awhile.."

"Better hurry, I don't want an old immortal vampire" Jack chuckled.

"Hey, I'm still 28..not even 30 yet!" Mark laughs back.

They both enjoying the time tonight, for a moment they forgot their fear and simply having fun with each other.


	16. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They outrun the soldier but with sacrifice

Mark felt something stirring him in his sleep, he doesn't want to wake yet but something keep bothering him.

"Mark!! Wake up, goddammit!!" Jack shaking him frantically before pulling him off the bed.

"Wh-what the-"

"They found us, we need to go..NOW!!"

Mark jolt awake and taking his wallet and phone with him, he has nothing else to carry since they're still on the run.

"H-how did they find us?" Mark and Jack running through the emergency exit stairs.

"One of the tenant noticed my face..damn thise wanted posters!" Jack grumbled, they finally arrived at the bottom floor and exit through the alley.

They're both running but when they arrived the main street, they slowed down and fast walking. Both tried to get calm, Jack putting on his hoodie and Mark occasionally look behind to check if the VDF chasing them.

"Ok, we run now?" Mark sweats nervously when the force's vehicle, take a turn and obviously driving towards their direction.

"Ok we run!!"

Both of them running frantically, ignoring many people passing by. They go towards the outdoor market hopefully they find a stall they could hide into. But whenever they reach one stall, the shopkeeper yelling and blow their cover. The soldier and running with their gun in hand, the people who notices Jack and Mark starting to ran away while pointing to them.

"Where do we go?!! We need to hide!!"

Jack wanted to go to the underground train station but it's not even a good idea, people will surrounded them and capture them. He heard a helicopter and spotted a sniper take a shot to their direction. The bullets wheezing and hit a civilians nearby, they passed out instantly.

"Mark, I got a stupid idea but will you be my human shield?" Jack won't aftaid of Mark getting hurt if it's only a sleep dart.

"What?!" Before Mark could replied, he got carried by Jack. They both fly off the ground and towards the helicopter, Mark clings on Jack's neck and wrapping his legs around his waist, he afraid of falling but then his thoughts is shut down.

He felt a sharp pain on his back.

Jack pounce inside the helicopter and tackle the sniper before make an eye contact with him and make him dive away from the helicopter with parachute.

The driver notices the commotion before he shot at Jack with unknown gun. Is it tranquillizer gun? Jack can handle normal gun but unknown gun? He try to evade and grabbed the gun away before it missed and hit Mark behind him.

"Look at me! You will drive us away to safety..away from the city or those soldiers" Jack growled.

The driver focused on Jack's eyes before nodded and steering the helicopter off the city.

"Whoa that was intense, right Mar-" Jack stop when he saw Mark is unconscious and bleeding on his chest.

"MARK! YOU SHITHEAD! That was a normal gun?!" Jack snarled at the driver who seemingly only focused on what Jack commanded earlier. Jack try to check the wound, and pulling the tranquillizer on his back.

With Mark put to sleep, Jack has no idea how painful or worse Mark's wound is, he tried to pat his cheek to awake him but it's useless.

"Mark! Come on, man! We..we finally escape!"

With Mark asleep, he is hoping he's not gone yet. Jack checks his pulse and Mark still alive but he don't know until when. He tell the driver to drive them to safest hospital. He kept checking his pulse and heartbeat. Woth his superhearing, Jack knew that Mark is getting weaker by second.

"Mark..no! Don't leave yet" Jack sniffed and hiccuping, he wipes his eyes and try to press softly on the wound to stop the bleeding.

This is so wrong, but if they were keep running earlier, Mark will tired out of running and they both will get captured anyway. There was no other way, they can't even have the time to stole a car and ran away from them.

"Wake up.."

Mark remains emotionless.

"Wake up"

Still no response.

"I have no choice.. I'm sorry Mark"

Jack kissed him softly before leaning down to bite him, but not sucking him. Jack injecting his blood to Mark.

"Please let this be working.."


	17. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Mark finally turned to vampire, what's next?

Jack arrived at the cabin in the woods, the guy who drives the helicopter just dropped them there. He told him to forget all of this and never return or tell anyone. After the helicopter drives off, Jack carry Mark inside and see if there's an aidkit. The cabin was locked byt he had no trouble opening it.

There's no food but the electricity and the water still works, he explore all around the house and quickly back to tend Mark's wound. He carefully laid him on the couch and opening his shirt. The wound is not deep but it's horrible to look at.

Jack has no experience on this but he take the tweezers and antiseptic, he dab the wound a little with it and start poking the tweezers inside. The wound lets a slopping sound which make Jack even more nauseous, but he managed to grab something. He used his phone to light up the hole and saw that he got the bullet.

He take it out slowly and Mark groaned in his sleep, after he throw away the bullet. Jack patch the wound close and washed his hand. Now he waits for Mark to awake, he grabbed a blanket and cover him up so he's not cold.

Jack grabbed his hand and gripping on it, it's still warm, so he's still alive. Jack pokes his fingers on Mark's lips and pry them open to see if he grow a pair of fangs.

Yup, spotted.

Now what do he do if he wakes up though? It's night and it's middle of nowhere and no human, no blood. After you get turned for the first time, you cannot consume animal blood or other vampires.

Jack wanted to fly away to look for nearest human, but he's not sure if he can leave Mark alone.

"Come on, Mark..at least wake up.."

Mark shot out from the couch and screams which startled Jack. He wrapped his arms around the man and try to hold him in his place.

"M-Mark, calm down! I know it's painful, but you gotta control it!"

Now that they're both vampires, they're both on equal power. Except for Mark's case, he's like an explosion without safety fuse. He can tear anything apart.

"What..is THIS?!" Mark felt everything is burning inside him, his vision seeing all red and he cannot figure out what's happening or where he is. But he can hear Jack but cannot focus.

"Mark! Stay down!" Jack wrestle with and try pin him down but Mark is trashing around. Jack got punched by one of Mark's knuckle that flailing around. He get back on his feet and continue to hold him down.

"I know..i know it's hurt but it soon will pass!"

But Jack knew he won't calm down after he drink human blood. It's not hunger, it's just pain that Mark has right now, especially he was shot. Mark clawing inside him and cried in agony, Jack also teared up. He cannot keep this up. When he himself turned, the vampire prepared a human next to him.

Human blood, human blood..anything that calmed him down.

Mark's shirt! Jack saw the shirt was soaked with blood and not dried yet, he grabbed it and shoved it towards Mark. Mark sniffed and snatch the shirt from Jack's hand, he took a long inhale and licks what used to be his own blood. After few licks, Mark beginning to calmed down.

"Jack? What..am i doing? Where are we..? Mark looking up with teary eyes.

"Shh..you're okay. You've just turned.."

"Turned what? What do you mean?" Mark saw what he was holding and throw his shirt away. Looking at his own hand, he felt something surging from inside of him. There's still a bit of pain but he was calmed now.

"I uh..turned you to a vampire.."

"What? Why?!" Mark looking at Jack shockingly.

"You almost died, got shot in the chest.." Jack points at his chest. Mark saw that there's a small bandage sticking to his wound on the chest.

"I..vampire? Now?" Mark blabbers, he's too shocked and grabbing his head and curled up.

"Mark, stay here.. I'll be back, okay?" Jack leaps out from the window and fly towards the sky. He look around to see if there's a house nearby or nearest village. He spotted one and quickly fly there.

After long minutes, he returns with a man that looked like a homeless person. Jack didn't have to time nitpick a person for Mark, he just need a little of blood and they're done.

Mark still curled up in the floor, holding his chest who seemingly bleed out again. He tried to stop the bleeding. Jack saw the wound and the stitches are opened up again, possibly from the wrestle earlier. Mark turning pale and wheezes before he saw Jack taking care of his wound again.

"Jack, am i gonna die...again?!"

"You won't die! There, I closed your wound again and I brought a human!"

"But I'm not hungry.."

"It's not hunger, your body needs blood in order to amp up your regeneration power! Just drink him a sip or two is fine!" This is why Jack able to hold out drinking Mark for a month even though he used his levitation power everyday.

He might not hungry for the next two days, but after that, they're gonna find two or more human for Mark.

Mark stab his fangs on the person neck and sucks his blood, but after 5 seconds he retracts and walked back. His vision and minds is much clearer now. He wipe his mouth and stand straight, he noticed his wound already closing up.

"Whew..are you okay now?"

"I..didn't expect that I'm turned to vampire this way.." Mark looking dejectedly.

"Then..in what way do you want to be turned?"

"Us, on bed.." Mark smiled.

"But turned on the helicopter in the aftermath of chase is also cool too you know" Jack chuckled and receive a friendly smack from Mark.

"So what now?" Mark asked.

Jack telling the person who got bitten to go back to the village, "Same as usual..we avoid VDF and get you another blood after two days.." he gave Mark his own shirt before putting back his hoodie.

"Your shirt too tight and it's sweaty" Mark sniffs on it and pokes out his tongue.

"Here I am, worried about my vampire friend and the future but he still manages to act goofy" Jack leaned closer and wraps his arms around Mark, they both kissed. All of their worries is disappeared and they enjoyed their moment, Mark begin to floats and he was confused.

"And I'm also have to teach you thing or two about how our powers works.." Jack blinks.


	18. Train of Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the training went to flirty session.

Jack teaches Mark how to keep calm at most time, he's still at early stage of being vampire. Since they're surrounded by nature, Jack told Mark to meditate. Whilist meditate, Jack keep an eye on him.

"You still have a lot going on in your mind.."

"How do you know?"

"Mind reading and..usually you're float when your mind is in right place."

"Is that how you keep floating at all time?"

"Nah I just like flying..what's bothering you anyway?" Jack sat on another tree stump in front of him.

"I don't even know..maybe the future? Or maybe because of I cannot turn back to human? Too much, Jack.."

"Take a deep breath.. I'm also have one thing bothers me right now but I'm able to put those aside now.."

"What is it?"

"Now that you are a vampire.. I can't drink your sweet blood anymore, I'm gonna miss the taste.."

"Pff..regretting it?"

Jack just stare sadly at the ground, but then he floats again, "It's the consequences I have to take. I got my love turn to a vampire-" Jack stopped talking and fall down with a thud to leafy ground.

"Your..love?"

"I didn't say that!"

Mark smiled devilishly and glide towards Jack before circling him, "Is that what you think we are now? Lovers?"

Jack try to fly away in embarrassment, but Mark grabbed his leg and yank him back.

"Mark, let go"

"Funny after you've been clingy since the start we met"

Jack suddenly felt heavy and gripping on Mark's arm, "No, that was-" he's no longer flying anymore and had to grab at Mark so he didn't fall again.

"Hey, Jackaboy.."

Mark's negative thoughts are all gone and replaced with positive minds, with a little bit of tease. He felt stronger and he stare at Jack, this is all new to Mark but he let it flow.

"Th-that's cheating.." Jack stare back with half lidded eyes.

"I love you too" Mark's breath getting closer and they kiss while keep hovering on air. He kissed a little bit on the neck, leaving couple of hickeys, making Jack shuddered.

"Mark.."

"Jack, tell me what you're feeling right now..no secrets.."

Jack didn't want to answer but he don't have enough willpower to fight back, "You're the first person who accepted me for who I am even when you knew I'm a monster.. You're willing to sacrifice your life just to safe my pathetic ass.."

"And I'm also thinking the same.."

Jack whimpered when Mark feeling his butt, he opened his mouth to gasp. Then he proceed to bite Mark, just a light love bites. They kept hovering until they were above the sea of trees and sees the sunset.

"I will never get bored of this scenery.." Jack whispers.

"Hopefully we are safe for the time being..for real this time.."

"We can fly away from our problem..literally" Jack swinging Mark midair, giggling. Then two of them starting to dance before night time arrived and they went back to their cabin.


	19. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for these two is still unknown but they are on a plan

"Are you ready?" Jack and Mark are above the building, they're in usual blood hunting routine. The difference is they are now hunting in pair. Jack is picking their victim while Mark putting them under.

Jack always choosing up couples that walks alone after the night club. That way he and Mark can drink one each.

Mark had enough after drinking one human but Jack is different, he's never had enough. All human blood that he's sucks are tastes bland and nowhere good as Mark's when he was a human.

"I missed your blood"

"Jack.. I'm sorry but maybe you will find good one soon enough.."

When they're not hunting, Mark and Jack resumes their daily activities. They were still living on the cabin in the woods. Mark continues his youtube channel everynow and then, just three times a week.

They're almost got caught in the public again but with Mark also a vampire, he and Jack can coordinate their escape. Sometimes they stole weapon from the soldier and play around with them.

Words also spread around on how a good citizen like Mark decided to turn to a vampire. He and Jack once hijacked the jumbotron and broadcast what he felt towards the VDF treatment towards vampires. They ended with him kissing Jack before the broadcast cut off.

Years went off fast with nothing change between vampires and VDF, one point they thought of releasing the captured vampire but they're still unsure how the plan goes. Jack insist that they're still lack of manpower and knowledge about the force, he also said he didn't want to lose Mark.

They both in bed, naked and seemingly cuddling each other. Mark caress Jack's hair and propose if they can turn someone else to vampires in order to join the resistance.

"Hmm..not that easy. You are the living proof, remember when you used to hate vampires..?"

"Hey, with many chapters, sooner or later they will join us and we can move on with the plan of releasing those captured vampires.." Mark chuckled.

"Keep dreaming..until then, I'm not gonna lose you.." they were both closing their eyes and drifted to sleep.

\--

On the other side of another town, a figure walking down on an alley and looking around to check if there's anyone near him. He pulled a folded paper, he quickly unfolded it and stick it against the wall.

_Vampire Lives Matter_

"Perfect" the figure smiled before retreating, he had a light brown hair and blue eyes. He quickly walked away, not noticing Mark and Jack observed him from afar.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed rushed but with Mark is now a vampire, i think its good to end it here. It was supposedly only about how human x vampire look like so...


End file.
